¿Simetría o amor?
by kenni star
Summary: el pequeño shinigami esta enamorado de alguien, pero ese alguien no es como se lo imaginaba y sobre todas las cosas es alguien asimetrico. para la mala suerte del shinigami, el profesor sid lo puso a cargo de ese alguien para que sea su tutor y en las clases de reforzamiento algo pasa que deja al pequeño shinigami un poco trastornado y confuso
1. Chapter 1

Cuando uno se enamora, es la mejor sensación que se puede sentir. Te dan ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos: "¡estoy enamorado!"; gritarlo a todo pulmón, que la gente pregunte: "¿Cómo es ella?", imaginándose a la clásica chica amable, amigable, lista, tierna, bonita y sobre todo simétrica; cuando en realidad esa chica dulce y amable, resulta ser un chico egoísta, ególatra, con problemas de superioridad y sobre todo ¡asimétrico!

Mire enojado hacia el lugar de aquel chico. Como siempre, se encontraba haciendo nada; practicando su "autógrafo". El profesor, al darse cuenta que el no estaba prestando atención a la clase, le arrojo el borrador a la cara.

-¡Black Star!-grito el profesor Sid. Este respondió con un mohín.- ¡presta atención! ¡Por eso siempre repruebas! Yo solía ser un hombre listo, así era yo- sonreí con malicia; molestar a ese chico era divertido.

-profesor-intervine-aunque Black Star prestara atención a clase, nunca aprobaría un examen- el mencionado se levanto de su asiento y me señalo con el puño.

-quieres pelea, ¿verdad?-dijo enojado, me reí internamente. Se veía tan lindo cuando se enojaba…. esperen, ¿dije lindo? Inmediatamente, mi sonrisa desapareció y una mueca de horror se puso en su lugar. Black Star lo malinterpreto todo- ¡exacto! ¡Ahora ya no estas tan sonriente! ¿Verdad? ¡Claro que no! ¡Cualquiera se asustaría si un gran Dios como yo los amenazara!-me incorpore de un salto

-¡claro que no tengo miedo! Es mas, acepto tu reto-en cuanto dije eso, Black Star ya estaba arriba de mi mesa en posición de ataque. Lo mire fijamente…. era tan asimétrico.

Trato de darme una patada, pero la esquive haciéndome hacia atrás, cayendo en la mesa de soul y maka.

Black Star siguió atacando y yo esquivando.

-¡Black Star!-gritaba preocupada tsubaki

-¡Black Star!-gritaba sid enojado, tratando de pararlo.

-¡Black Star! ¡Black Star! ¡Black Star!- gritaban enojados nuestros

Compañeros cuando Black Star desordenaba sus mesas-

-¡kid! ¡Vamos, kid. Tu puedes!-gritaba y reía locamente patty para darme ánimos; sonreí ligeramente.

Gire ligeramente, para ver a lizz y a patty dándome animos, y caí. Me tropecé y por un centímetro el pie de Black Star casi me da de lleno en la cara.

-¡ya cálmense!-grito maka enojada. En ese momento, sid agarro a Black Star por los brazos y lo detuvo.

-¡ustedes dos!-grito enojado sid-¡aprendan a comportarse!-Black Star frunció el ceño enojado.

-¡si fue Death the Kid! ¡El empezó todo diciendo que soy un idiota! ¡JA! ¿¡Como se atreve!?

-no dije nada nuevo-murmure

-están castigados-sentencio sid- para que el rendimiento de Black Star mejore, tu, Death the Kid, lo ayudaras con sus estudios, sin mas por el momento, ¡LARGO!-nos agarro del cuello y nos saco del salón. Rodamos hasta que chocamos con pared.

Quede encima de Black Star, en una posición incomoda, me sonroje de inmediato.

-kid, quítate de encima, que aplastas a tu Dios-me pare lo mas rápido posible.

-felicidades idiota, por tu culpa ahora soy tu tutor-refunfuñe. Black Star se levanto hecho una furia.

-en primer lugar, tu fuiste el que me empezó todo diciéndome que era un idiota.- me acuso.

-no es mi problema que tu promedio sea de -100-exclame enojado. Black Star se acerco mucho a mi cara enojado.

-te voy a demostrar lo big que soy; ¡cuando veas mi próximo promedio dejaras de ser simétrico por la conmoción del resultado!-Black Star empezó a reír como idiota.

-cuando tu tengas un promedio mayor a 1, la simetría del mundo se extinguirá. –murmure

-¡YO SOY EL TIO QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOESES!- grito Black Star. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo riendo y gritando.

-¡OYE!-grite para que parar, y funciono. Black Star se voltio y me miro molesto

-¿Qué quieres?-

-recuerda que estamos castigados, y por obligación soy tu tutor- Black Sstar sonrió pícaramente.

-no podría olvidarlo-mi corazón empezó a latir como loco y me ruborice enseguida -ya que por tu culpa tengo que pasar toda mi tarde encerrado en tu casa- "encerrado en tu casa" esa frase floto por mi mente como una hoja suelta

-¿eh?

-¿Cómo que eh?-respondió enojado-para demostrarte que si puedo sacar un promedio mayor a 1, tengo que estudiar y el profesor sid te puso como mi tutor; asi que a las siete y media en tu casa- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se alejo con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, con ese andar suyo. Sonreí ligeramente.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Black Star, despiértate!-le di un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Este se despertó de inmediato.

-que sueño tengo-dijo en un gran bostezo-¿tienes algo de comer?-pregunto adormilado. Lo mire incrédulo.

-no te daré de comer hasta que respondas esto- le extendí una hoja con ejercicios- y lo quiero perfectamente simétrico- Black Star tomo la hoja a regañadientes. Me levante de la silla y me dirigí a la cocina.

No había nadie. Solo estábamos Black Star y yo. Lizz y Patty se fueron, junto con Tsubaki, a la casa de Maka. Llevábamos 2 horas estudiando lo mismo. Tome un poco de agua, y cuando regrese al comedor, Black Star estaba roncado.

-¡QUE TE PARES!-grite enojado mientras le daba una patada en la cara.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a golpearme a mi, el tío que superara a los dieses?-dijo tirado en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz. Black Star se levanto y corrió hacia mí, decidido a atacarme. Lo esquive. Black Star, ahora, intento con un puñetazo. Lo esquive de nuevo. Otro y nada. Y así siguió hasta que lo intento con una patada. Mala idea. Black Star se tropezó y cayó encima de mí; pero eso no fue todo, no señor.

-eres un i…..-y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, o que pudiera decir algo. Black Star me beso. ¡B-E-S-O! mi mente se puso en blanco e incluso la simetría dejo de tener importancia para mí.

-kid…..kid….kid…. ¡KID DESPIERTA!- sentí el puñetazo de Lizz dándome en la cara. Salí volando hasta dar contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte anonado. Lizz se acerco a mí y me miro enojada

-desde hace una semana estas como ido- de repente su tono de enojo se volvió de preocupación.-ya ni siquiera te interesa ordenar las cosas simétricamente, ¿Qué te pasa? -¿una semana?, ¿ya paso una semana desde aquel "pequeño" e importantísimo accidente? Parecía como si hubiera sido ayer. Aun sentía el cálido rose de sus labios sobre los míos.

-no se…-murmure. Me levante y mire el hueco que había dejado en la pared; y algo capto mi atención.

-¿kid?-cuestiono Lizz. Un tic me apareció en el ojo izquierdo.

-esto….esto… ¡ESTA COMPLETAMENTE ASIMETRICO!-grite jalándome el cabello. La casa era un desastre, todo estaba desordenado, tirado, roto, ¡UN DESASTRE!

-¡oye, cállate!-grito enojada Lizz-¡que trate de arreglar la casa cuando tu estabas en tu transe de problemas existenciales!- estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Patty llego a la sala con algo en las manos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que era, grite eufórico.

-gomen-dijo sonrojada-me tropecé y lo rompí.

-¡Patty! ¡Tan siquiera lo hubieras roto simétricamente!-era un jarrón muy caro y antiguo de mi familia, la verdad el jarrón no me importaba, lo que me importaba era que no esta estaba roto por la mitad-

-ya déjate de tus estupideces, kid- grito enojada Lizz. En ese instante, se escucho el timbre, Patty aprovecho la situación y se escapo de la sala para abrir la puerta.

-¡Tsubaki-chan!- grito Patty con alegría. ¿Tsubaki?, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?, pero si Tsubaki estaba aquí, significaba que….

-¡YAHOOOOO!- claro Black Star también estaba aquí- yo el gran Dios ha venido a sus clases de reforzamiento. Lizz se dirijo a la puerta y yo detrás de ella.

-Tsubaki-chan, Black Star- saludo alegre. En cuanto vi a ese tipo, mi corazón empezó a latir e instintivamente me lleve la mano a mis labios. Black Star vio mi reacción, así que trate de que pareciera como si me estuviera tocando el pequeño moretón que Lizz me dejo.

-¡chicas!, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a mi casa esta vez?-pregunto Tsubaki- Maka también va a estar-las dos aceptaron.

Estaban a punto de irse, cuando agarre a Lizz por el brazo. La mire con cara de suplica, en cambio, ella frunció las cejas y se soltó de mi mano.

En cuanto las chicas se fueron, todo quedo en silencio.

-entonces, ¿ya vamos a empezar las clases?-asentí y subimos a mi habitación (ya que la sala y el comedor eran un desastre)

La verdad era que no me acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado la semana pasada. Era como si del beso de Black Star hubiera brincado hasta que Lizz me dio el puñetazo. Tan grave era que no me acordaba de lo que paso después de que sentí los labios de Black Star sobre los míos.

Lo mire disimuladamente. Pero ¿Cómo había sido posible que yo me hubiera enamorado de aquel chico?, ¿Cuándo, como, por que?, ¿Cómo es que me fije en el si es tan asimétrico?, ¿o es que para el amor no hay simetría?

Saque una mesa del cuarto de Lizz y Patty y nos pusimos a trabajar. Black Star estaba como siempre, igual de presumido, estúpido y escandaloso.

-kid, ¿te acuerdas cuando Soul estaba medio dormido y entro al baño de chicas? Jajajajajajaja. ¡Fue tan gracioso ver como Maka le pegaba con un libro y las chicas del baño le arrojaban cosas!

-¿de que hablas?-trate de recordar ese día o ese momento y no pude. (y eso era prácticamente imposible, ya que yo casi nunca olvido nada)

-¿no te acuerdas?-pregunto exaltado-¡si tu estuviste ahí!

-¿Qué dia?

-el miércoles pasado-hace una semana.

-no me acuerdo de nada de lo que paso en la semana pasada-dije para mi mismo un poco enojado; pero al parecer no lo dije tan bajo, por que Black Star me escucho.

-¿enserio?-pregunto curioso-¿y por que?- recordé la escena del beso y me sonroje de inmediato. Black Star sonrió-no me digas que fue por eso-lo mire atónito.

-¿eso?-pregunte preocupado. La sonrisa de Black Star se hizo más grande.

-¿a poco no te acuerdas de nada de lo que hicimos?-pregunto acercándose a mi mas de lo normal.

-¿Q…..Que…hicimos?-dije tartamudeando. Black Star me tomo de los hombres.

-¿en verdad quieres saber?-dijo a 3 cm de mi cara. A un que no podía ver el color de mi piel, en ese instante, sabia que estaba rojo y quemaba a mas no poder. Sabia lo que iba a pasar y con quien iba a pasar.

En cuanto sentí sus labios cálidos y húmedos sobre los míos, recordé todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Caminaba por lo pasillos del Shibusen lo mas rápido que podía. No tenia ganas de encontrarme con Lizz, no después de lo que paso.

Llegaría a casa antes que ella y me marcharía para no verla, si ese era mi plan. Más no tenía pensado de que ella planeara algo parecido.

En cuanto llegue a casa subí a mi habitación para dejar mis cosas, pero cuando baje, me encontré con ella.

-hola kid-dijo sonriendo. Me sonroje de inmediato. No podía mirarla a los ojos después de lo que ella vio.

-hola-salude por lo bajo. Lizz se acerco a mi, y yo me hice para atrás.- ¿que pasa?-Lizz frunció el ceño.

-lo que pasa es que mi técnico se aleja cada vez mas de mi-choque con pared y Lizz se detuvo. No había forma de escapar. ¿Por qué cuando el y yo ya aclaramos nuestros sentimientos, o eso parece, pasan cosas como estas?

-¿a que te refieres?- Lizz me miro irónica.

-¿Qué a que me refiero?-grito enojada. En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y entro Patty.

-¡ohaio mina!- grito alegre. Por el momento la discusión se había terminado.

-Black Star…Black Star…. ¡BLACK STAR HAS ME CASO!-caminábamos por las calles tranquilas de Death City. Black Star por delante de mí sin hacerme caso. Deberás, ¿Cómo es que me enamore de ese ser?

-¿Qué quieres de mí, el gran Dios?- Black Star se detuvo y me miro molesto.

-tenemos que hablar-cuando dije eso, me sentí como una adolescente enamorada…

-¿sobre que?

-¡sobre lo que paso la otra vez, sobre lo que Lizz vio, y sobre lo que somos tu y yo en estos momentos!- Black Star soltó una carcajada. Lo mire furioso.

-eres como una chica en sus días- grito ahogado en carcajadas.

-si no me respondes me largo

-esta bien, esta bien. Para tu primera pregunta; no tengo idea de lo q paso, sobre lo de Lizz…bueno, ¿para que no toco antes de entrar? Y sobre lo ultimo…. Pues la verdad no se muy bien….

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- dije furioso- no se supone que somos…bueno, que somos…-la lengua se me trabo y me puse rojo vivo.

-¡Kid!- a lo lejos, corriendo y con su melena rubia ondeándole en la espalda, Lizz se acercaba cada vez mas a nosotros.

-Lizz-grite espantado, incluso Black Star abrió los ojos espantado.

Lizz llego a nosotros jadeando, y me miro con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro

-solo vine para decirles que, no se preocupen por lo que paso, fue mi culpa por no haber tocado antes de entrar y estoy feliz por que mi técnico esta muy feliz por su noviazgo con…..-miro a Black Star de manera extraña- con el.- ¿noviazgo, con Black Star? Bueno tal vez….

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¿Noviazgo? –rio Black Star. Mi mente se puso en blanco y lo mire incrédulo-¿estas de broma?-Lizz y yo lo miramos incrédulos-¿Por qué crees que kid y yo estamos saliendo? JAJAJAJAJAJA es lo mas gracioso que he escuchado en mi vida.

-¿Cómo que por que creo? Yo creo que con lo que vi, quedo muy en claro que son mas que amigos.- ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Black Star se rio por que Lizz pensó que el y yo éramos novios? ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que lo somos? En realidad, lo somos. Si, por que unos simples amigos no harían lo que el y yo hicimos

Paso hace casi tres semanas exactas. Black Star había ido a mi casa para sus estúpidas clases de reforzamiento. Lizz y Patty se habían ido, junto con Tsubaki, a la casa de Maka. Black Star y yo nos quedamos solos y me beso…. y nada más eso. No paso nada más que un simple beso. Tal vez un beso asimétrico, pero un beso. Durante toda una semana estuve en mi propio mundo, como ido. Y llego el día en el que a Black Star le tocaban, de nuevo, sus clases de reforzamiento. Y de nuevo nos volvimos a quedar solos….

*************************flashback******************************

-¿Q…..Que…hicimos?-dije tartamudeando. Black Star me tomo de los hombros.

-¿en verdad quieres saber?-dijo a 3 cm de mi cara. A un que no podía ver el color de mi piel, en ese instante, sabia que estaba rojo y quemaba a mas no poder. Sabia lo que iba a pasar y con quien iba a pasar.

En cuanto sentí sus labios cálidos y húmedos sobre los míos, recordé todo.

Solo un beso. Igual que este, fue lo único que paso. Fue tanto la sorpresa que mi mente se bloqueo, y cuando Black Star se dio cuenta de ello decidió irse.

Trate de separarme de el. Alejarlo. Pero por mas que trataba no podía, y no por que fuera débil, si no por que quería que continuara. Quería que los labios de Black Star siguieran sobre los míos. Poder sentir su cálido y dulce aliento y la pasión del beso.

Me tiro al suelo y empezó a desabrocharme la camisa. Le tome las manos y lo aleje.

-¿Qué haces?- Black Star sonrió y alejo mis manos de las suyas. Me abrazo y paso su mano por mi cabello, mientras que la otra recorría mi pecho.- Black Star….-susurre. Me sentía extraño, no era yo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Bueno creo que la respuesta era simple: lo quería…. Pero, ¿en verdad quería a ese ser tan asimétrico?

Black Star me desabrocho el pantalón y me levanto las piernas. Mire la posición de estas, y mire a Black Star enojado. ¿Por qué, solo en esta ocasión, no podía ser simétrico?

Se puso mis piernas en sus hombros y se acerco a mi rostro. Estaba cerca de mis labios y me miro a los ojos. Sus labios apenas se habían puesto encima de los míos, cuando la puerta se abrió y Lizz nos vio. Ella no dijo nada, solo nos vio y murmuro un ligero "lo siento" y cerro la puerta. De inmediato me separe de Black Star, me vestí y me levante del suelo. Trate de ver a Black Star, pero por dos razones no podía: la pena y el estaba petrificado. Después de unos minutos se levanto y se marcho.

-bueno…-murmuro Black Star. Lizz me miro y yo mire el suelo. Pensé. ¿Por qué Black Star hizo eso?, ¿Qué siente el por mi?, ¿o solo lo hizo para no aburrirse en las clases de reforzamiento?

-no entiendo- Lizz empezaba a molestarse, y eso era grave. Si ella se molestaba empezaría a gritar y se iría a casa. Marcaria al numero de alguna de las chicas del salón y le diría todo lo que vio, y entonces todo Shibusen se enteraría de lo que hicimos Black Star y yo. Tenia que actuar rápido.

-todo fue una broma-le explique. Black Star me miro confundido y, gracias a dios, capto lo que yo trataba de hacer.

-si una broma- corroboro Black Star

-¿una broma?

-si, mira. Black Star se dio cuenta que venias a la casa, y como habíamos terminado de estudiar se le ocurrió una broma para hacerte. Y bueno lo que viste era la broma- Lizz torció la boca

-¿o sea que me hicieron una broma para creer que ustedes dos eran novios?- grito furiosa. Black Star se rio por lo bajo al ver su expresión

-a si es- confirme. Lizz se dio la media vuelta hecha una furia y grito:

-son de lo pero, ¿¡por que los chicos son tan idiotas!?- y se marcho. En cuanto Lizz se perdió de vista, me dirigí a Black Star.

-explícame-le ordene. El me miro sin comprender.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique?

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- Black Star desvió la mirada.

-…..-me di media vuelta y me marche.

¿Simetría o amor? En estos casos me quedo con la simetría.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- kid me miro a los ojos, esos ojos amarillos que me volvían loco. Automáticamente desvié la mirada.  
-…- no podía. No podía decirle lo que sentía por el. Mi orgullo era demasiado grande. Death the kid no espero a nada mas y se dio media vuelta. Me quede mirando hasta que se perdió de vista. ¿Por qué era tan idiota? Todo lo que hacia, era para que el se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.  
Después de un rato, empezó a oscurecer. Era mejor regresar a casa, por que si no Tsubaki se empezaría a preocupar, claro ¿Cómo no preocuparse por mi, yo quien soy el mas importante de todos?  
-Black Star…. ¿Qué pasa, por que no comes?- desde que Tsubaki me sirvió el tazón lleno de arroz, no había probado bocado. La verdad era que no tenia hambre y estaba preocupado por Death the kid…. ¿yo preocupado por Death the Kid? Ja, debía de ser una broma, ¿Cómo era posible que un Dios como yo se preocupara por un mortal como el?  
-dime Tsubaki-pregunte con la cabeza agachada-¿te has enamorado alguna vez de alguien?-Tsubaki abrió mucho los ojos y me miro con sorpresa.  
-¿Por qué preguntas? –levante la cabeza y la mire a los ojos.  
-¿le has dicho tus sentimientos a esa persona?- Tsubaki se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.  
-no…etto… ¿quieres onigiri?-negué con la cabeza. Cogí los palillos y comencé a comerme el arroz.

-¡OHAIO GOSAMIAS!-abrí la puerta de una patada y lo grite a todo pulmón.  
-ohaio, Black Star- saludo Lizz secamente. Patty me recibió con una sonrisa tonta, Soul y Maka no interrumpieron la pelea que tenían, Chrona sonrió débilmente y Death the kid me ignoro profesionalmente.  
Y así fue el resto del día. Normalmente, Death the kid siempre me miraba de reojo e incluso fijamente, y el pensaba que yo no me daba cuenta; y el día que me di cuenta de ello, también me di cuenta de mis sentimientos.  
Pero toda esta semana fue la más extraña de todas. Extrañaba las miradas discretas de kid, extrañaba su sonrojo cuando lo cachaba mirándome o cuando "sin querer" lo rozaba cuando caminábamos juntos por los pasillos del Shibusen.  
Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba y mucho, y mas que extrañarlo lo amo. Y lo digo sobre todo mi orgullo, pero me gustaría decírselo a el, y no solo a el, si no a todo el mundo. Que el mundo sepa quien es la persona más importante para este Dios.  
Pero no podía decirlo. Cada vez que trataba de decírselo, mi orgullo me lo impedía. Una voz en mi interior me decía "tu eres demasiado Big, no lo hagas" mi orgullo. Ese maldito orgullo de mierda…. pero claro, yo soy el mejor de todos y nadie me puede superar, nadie me puede igualar….  
-debo de trabajar mucho en esto…..-dije para mi mismo; pero Tsubaki me hoyó  
-dime Black Star, ¿Quién es tu persona especial?- Tsubaki sonreía. La mire sorprendido.  
-no tengo-¿Por qué ni siquiera a Tsubaki, que es como mi hermana, podía decirle nada? Pensé que mi orgullo se debilitaba junto a ella. Ella no se la creyó, pues me conoce muy bien.  
-si me dices quien es tu persona especial, te ayudare para que tu orgullo no arruine tu confesión.  
-¿entonces me ayudaras si te digo a quien amo?  
-sip- abrí la boca, pero la cerré. De nuevo esa voz en mi interior, pero tenia que decírselo tan siquiera a Tsubaki, solo ella, ella me ayudaría. Solo ella me comprendería y sabría exactamente que es lo que tenia que hacer.  
-bueno…-tartamudee. Trague saliva y apreté los puños..."ignórala Black Star, solo díselo", "no se lo digas, tu no necesitas ayuda de nadie, eres el mejor y nadie te puede ayudar."  
-¿es de nuestro salón?- se aventuro Tsubaki. Asentí energéticamente -mmmm veamos. Que chica cumple con tus requisitos...-"¿chica?"  
-no…. No es ninguna chica-balbucee. Tsubaki abrió mucho los ojos y me miro espantada, pero cambio su expresión muy rápido.  
-¿no me digas que Soul-kun….?-  
-¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!, Soul es como mi hermano- Tsubaki continuo pensando.  
Caminábamos de regreso a casa. El atardecer amenazaba con ponerse. El viento revolvía el largo y sedoso cabello de Tsubaki…. ¿Por qué no mejor me enamore de Tsubaki y no de ese tipo? Suspire. Ella era tan bonita y gentil, y me soportaba…  
-ne, Tsubaki  
-¿Qué pasa?-mire a Tsubaki a los ojos, y luego los cerré con fuerza  
-lo diré. Le diré lo que siento a esa persona, ¡y se lo diré ahora! Gracias Tsubaki, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti  
-pero yo no hice nada-dijo desconcertada, sonreí y levante mi dedo gordo. Di media vuelta y me aleje corriendo de Tsubaki.  
Esta era mi oportunidad. Yo soy el mejor, soy el más grande, soy ¡el que superara a los dioses! No podía dejarme intimidar por una simple confesión de amor, ja. Solo los débiles se intimidan. Conforme corría y dejaba a tras a Tsubaki, mi orgullo se quedaba con ella, lejos, muy lejos de mi.  
Después de un rato me di cuenta que corría hacia el Shibusen. ¿Por qué hacia el Shibusen? No tenia la menor idea, pero era como si mis piernas me llevaran hacia donde el estaba.  
Y así era. En cuanto termine de subir el último escalón, lo vi salir de la puerta. Tenía muchos papeles en las manos y se veía enojado. Me acerque a el lo mas rápido posible. En cuanto el se dio cuenta que me acercaba entro de nuevo al Shibusen.  
-Death the kid- grite a todo pulmón. Lo alcancé y lo agarre de la muñeca  
-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto hostil.  
-tengo que decirte algo- Death the kid dejo de forcejear, para luego hacerlo mas fuerte. Le tome la otra mano. No iba a dejar que se escapara, era hoy o nunca  
-Black Star, suéltame-grito enojado  
-no, solo escúchame  
-solo suéltame  
-¡que no!  
-no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir- Death the kid dejo de forcejear y agacho la cabeza- no me interesa nada, ¡no quiero que un ser asimétrico como tu me toque!-afloje mi agarre un poco. Todo se quedo en silencio…no me importaba si era un ser asimétrico, trataría de no serlo, solo por el  
-tu también lo eres-dije amablemente.  
-cállate-susurro. Un susurro extraño y ahogado. El silencio se hacia insoportable, así que comencé a hablar.  
-Death the kid….-  
-cállate-  
-yo…  
-¡cállate!  
-tengo que..  
-¡CALLATE!  
-¡DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA NIÑA!-  
-no quiero saber…nada que tenga que ver contigo- le solté las muñecas y lo mire. Era extraño verlo a si. Con la cabeza gacha y temblando ligeramente. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y le levante la barbilla con mi dedo índice. Trague saliva y puse mi mente en blanco. Solo dos palabras.  
-te…amo- Death the kid abrió sus ojos ámbar y fue lo ultimo que vi, ya que yo cerré los míos para besarlo.  
Por fin lo había hecho, Death the kid ya sabia cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia el, ahora lo único en lo que tenia que preocuparme era en recuperar el aire y buscar un cuarto vacio…..


	5. Chapter 5

(lamento la tardanza, pero aqui esta. una cosa, cuando esten leyendo y se salte una escena a otra, es por que un espacio en blanco deberia ir ahi, pero no se como ponerlo asi que no se confundan. solo eso)

-Black..Star.. ¡te dije que no!-

-oh, vamos kid. Yo se que tu quieres..tu mismo me lo pediste-

-pero..¡¿Por qué en la escuela!?-

-¡por que lo hace mas excitante!-

-¡podrían descubrirnos!

-¿y?, no estamos haciendo nada malo-

-¡claro que si!-

-para ti, todo lo que hacemos es malo..-

-Pero..¡no quiero! Va a doler mucho-

-¡solo la meto y ya! Ya te e preparado..-

-pero…-

-kid, eres un técnico/shinigami, esto no debería dolerte ni un poquito-

-….esta bien.. ¡pero no lo hagas muy fuerte!

-tranquilo, seré lo mas amable posible-

-¡para, para, para!-

-¿y ahora que?-

-¿la desinfectaste?-

-¡claro que si!, dios kid, no te vas a morir-

-¿ya has hecho esto antes?

-si, una vez Tsubaki me lo pidió-

-¿¡eh!?-

-listo, voy a entrar-

-ah..ah..ah.. Black…star… ¡duele!-

-¡no te muevas!, si te mueves te dolerá mas-

-¡pero duele mucho!-

-ya, tranquilo…pronto la sacare-

-ah..ah…¡esta muy grande!, duele, ya sácala!-

-kid, sangras mucho-

-¡te dije que me dolía, tonto! ¡Ya sácala!-

-¡listo!, ya la saque…vaya kid, eres el primer hombre q veo que llora como una niñita por una simple perforación de oreja…-mire enojado a Black Star y me toque la oreja. La tenia casi seca, ya que Black Star se había encargado de limpiar la sangre que había salido.

-¿ya pusiste el arete?-Black Star negó con la cabeza, y levanto su mano, en la que había un pequeño arete de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados.

-aun no entiendo por que te quieres poner aretes-dijo Black Star mientras me ponía el arete. Hice una ligera mueca de dolor y le pase el otro.

-es por que me los regalaron Lizz y Patty, además, me gustaron mucho, y… ¡son simétricos!- Black Star tomo la aguja de nuevo y repitió el mismo proceso de la vez anterior. Esta vez dolió menos e hice menos alboroto.

Ya después de que Black Star me puso el arete, guardo las cosas que había ocupado en una pequeña bolsa, y se la metió en el bolsillo de la bermuda.

Estábamos en la enfermería del Shibusen. Nygus nos había dado las llaves para cerrarla cuando hubiéramos terminado de usarla, ya que llegamos ahí con el pretexto de que Black Star se sentía mal, y ella iba de salida a una misión, junto con Sid.

Me pare de la camilla y me acerque al pequeño lavadero, para lavarme las manos; de repente, sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me pegaban al cuerpo de su dueño.

-eres tan lindo-murmuro Black Star en mi oreja. Empezó a besar mi cuello, y, a veces, soplaba suavemente en el para dejar una agradable sensación de cosquilleo. Me gire para quedar de frente, sin separarme de su agarre. Lo mire a los ojos y pegue mi frente a la suya.-te amo-susurro.

-oigan, para eso existen sus habitaciones. Dejen de hacer eso en la escuela- Soul había entrado a la enfermería en cuanto Black Star puso sus labios sobre los míos. Nos separamos rápidamente.

-So..ul no te vi- dijo Black Star mientras se rascaba la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-claro que no me viste, si estabas concentradísimo en los labios de Kid- Soul me miro intensamente, pero de una forma espeluznante. Desvié la mirada-Tsubaki te esta buscando, Black- aviso Soul. Black Star se sorprendió y me miro en forma de disculpa. Asentí sonriendo.

-¿en donde esta?-pregunto apunto de salir

-en la entrada del Shibusen- Black Star salió, dejándome solo con Soul.

El silencio fue incomodo. No sabia que hacer. Desde que Black Star y yo hicimos nuestro noviazgo publico, Soul, se había vuelto diferente conmigo. En algunas ocasiones, me miraba feo, como si me odiara, no me hablaba y cuando lo hacia era de mala gana. Sonreí ligeramente un poco nervioso.

-eto…¿y como has estado Soul?- el cruzo los brazos y se acerco a mi.

-Death the Kid. Eres un chico inteligente, asi que supongo que ya sabes a que vine- soul me miro desafiante y yo lo mire como si no entendiera a que se refería. Como había dicho Soul, era un chico inteligente y sabia a que había venido.

-¿acaso viniste para que habláramos sobre lo hermosa que es la simetría?- inquirí inocente. Soul me tomo por el cuello de mi chaqueta.

-no. Vine a hablar sobre Black Star- fruncí el seño disgustado. Cuando llegué al Shibusen, supuse que lo que Soul sentía hacia Black Star era algo mas que pura amistad, y cuando le dijimos sobre nuestra relación, su actitud cambio completamente. Ahora, mis dudas estaban claras. Sonreí de lado, era hora de jugar al chico malo.

-Soul Eater. Tu también eres un chico inteligente, asi que supongo que sabes que Black Star me ama a mi, y no a ti, ¿verdad?- Soul hiso mas fuerte su agarre- asi que ¿para que hacer todo esto? Si ya sabes cual va a ser el resultado- Soul acerco su rostro al mío lleno de furia.

-ay veces en que el resultado cambia- Soul me soltó aventándome al piso y se poso enfrente de mi de manera desafiante- yo amo mas a Black Star de lo que tu lo harás en toda tu miserable vida, y por eso…. El será mío- baje la vista y empecé a reírme. Me levante del piso y me senté en la cama.

-claro Soul. Dejare que vivas en tu pequeño mundo de ilusiones. Pero te advierto: si le haces daño a Black Star, te matare- un largo silencio se hiso presente.

Aunque Soul fuera mi amigo, no permitiría que le hiciera daño a Black Star. El podía decir lo que quisiera acerca de mis sentimientos por el, pero solo yo sabia cuanto amaba a Black Star. Y lo amaba tanto como para matar a quien le hiciera daño.

Soul sonrió de lado y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

-entonces, Death the Kid…. Esta es la guerra- abri mi boca para soltar una buena carcajada, pero la puerta se abrió y Black Star entro -

-ne, Soul, ¿estas seguro que Tsubaki me busca? No la encontré en la entrada del Shibusen-

-¿enserio? Que extraño, escuche decirlo de Patty-Soul se volteo y camino en dirección a Black Star.-tal vez me equivoque.-Black Star sonrio levantando su pulgar.

-no te preocupes, la buscare. Probablemente ella esta desesperada por verme; no puede vivir sin su dios.

-claro. Nos vemos Black.- dijo Soul saliendo de la habitación. Black Star dejo de sonreir y me miro seriamente, cosa rara de el.

-¿Qué pasa entre Soul y tu?-abri los ojos como si no hubiera captado lo que me había preguntado, y luego los cerre sonriendo.

-no pasa nada. –Black Star frunció el ceño, no muy convencido.

-¿crees que soy tonto?-levante una ceja divertido-sabes que, mejor no respondas.

-lo que pasa es que le dije a Soul que era demasiado asimétrico y que lastimaba mi vista, eso es todo-Black Star me miro disgustado.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Yo también soy asimétrico, ¿también lastimo tu vista?- me puso de pie y abrace a Black Star tiernamente.

-claro que no. Tú eres perfecto para mí.- sentí como la sonrisa de Black Star se hacia presente.

-obvio que soy perfecto para ti, ¡SOY EL TIPO QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES!- sonreí satisfecho. Me separe un poco de Black Star, lo suficiente para poder verlo a la cara.

-claro que si campeón.-dije en tono burlón. Black Star frunció el ceño enojado.

-¿¡te estas burlando de m….!?-calle a Black Star con un beso. Al principio se sorprendió, pero rápidamente comenzó a tomar el ritmo. Su boca se movía rápida y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezaron una danza sincronizada, haciendo todo lo posible para no separase de la otra. Mis brazos se deslizaron lentamente hacia su cuello y se enrollaron de una manera un tanto posesiva.

Black Star comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, y no se detuvo hasta que topo con pared. Deshizo nuestro beso lentamente para recorrer mis labios con la punta de su lengua.

-Black…Star...-jadee ligeramente. Sus labios bajaban lentamente por mi cuello, acompañado con ligeras mordidas-en….la escuela…No…- Black Star sonrió burlón y empezó a masajear lentamente mi trasero.

-no te preocupes, estas con tu Dios, nada te pasara- susurro en mi cuello. Comenzó a desabrochar mi chaqueta y beso delicadamente mi pecho. Su boca se detuvo en una de mis tetillas y comenzó a lamerlas. Me tape la boca para que mis gemidos no se escucharan. Esto era vergonzoso y asimétrico.

Sin darme cuenta, ya había sido despojado de mi ropa, y mi torso estaba desnudo.

-vaya kid, eres un pervertidos. Solamente te he tocado un poco y ya estas duro- su tono burlón y ligeramente excitado, Provocaron que mi cara se pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

-cállate- susurre aun con la boca tapada. Sus manos traviesas comenzaron a masajear mi miembro lentamente por encima de la ropa. La emoción del momento había hecho que se pusiera duro sin que me hubiera percatado de ello, hasta que Black Star lo dijo.

-está empezando a mojarse- susurro en mi oreja.

-¡ca…cállate!- Black Star se rio ante mi reacción.

Este tipo de cosas no iban conmigo; eran demasiado extrañas y asimétricas. Me avergonzaba demasiado que Black Star tocara esas partes, y lo que era más vergonzoso era que esas partes reaccionaban demasiado rápido ante esas caricias. Pero, dejando de lado la vergüenza, se sentía realmente bien.

.vamos Kid, déjame escuchar esa linda voz tuya que tienes- destape mi boca lentamente y deje libre mi voz. Black Star desabrocho mi pantalón y lo bajo junto con el bóxer, dejando a la vista mi miembro erecto. Su dedo índice toco la punta, ligeramente mojada de mi miembro, y yo me estremecí un poco. Después, deslizo su dedo hasta la base en donde se entretuvo jugando con mis testículos.

Gemidos salían de mi boca y mi respiración comenzó a agitarse. Algo empezaba a dolerme.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto, Kid?- pregunto mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de mi miembro y le daba un beso a este en la punta.-tu Dios complacerá todos los deseos que tengas-.

-quiero que…-desvié la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Black Star. ¿Qué quería? Quería que lo hiciera, quería que Black Star me tocara, que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran, y que al final fuéramos uno. Quería repetir lo de aquella noche; la primera vez que nos entregamos el uno al otro. Eso quería; pero no aquí. No en el Shibusen. No en una enfermería. Alguien podría venir.-quiero que tu…-

-¿Qué yo?- otro beso. Una lamida larga y torturosamente lenta.

-que…tu…hagas…eso-dije mientras mi cara se ponía igual de roja que un rubí.

-por Dios Kid, ¿puedes ser mas específico con lo que pides?

-¡carajos! ¡Solo hazlo y ya!-mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando mi miembro fue introducido en esa cavidad cálida y húmeda. Dentro, una lengua traviesa lo lamia como si de un dulce se tratara, seguido de un ligero vaivén.

-Ah Ah…Black…-el vaivén incremento su velocidad y mis caderas se movían a su ritmo en algunas ocasiones.

Su boca, su lengua, sus manos, todo me empezaba a volver loco.

-no…puedo…mas…creo que…me voy a…-las palabras no llegaron a tiempo. Había alcanzado mi máximo y libere mi esencia en la boca de Black Star. Mis piernas empezaban a temblar como gelatina y, en cuanto Black Star libero mi miembro, caí de rodillas jadeante.

-sabe a simetría- dijo burlón en cuanto se hubo tragado todo eso.

-idiota- dije sonriendo con mi respiración ya más tranquila.

-'Black Star!- unos pasos empezaban a escucharse por el pasillo, junto con la voz de Tsubaki llamando a su técnico.

Inmediatamente, ambos, nos miramos sorprendidos y observamos el pequeño desorden que habíamos hecho. En el suelo, había un poco de mi esencia que Black Star no había podido guardar en su boca y mi ropa estaba desparramada por la habitación. Rápidamente, tome mi ropa y empecé a cambiarme, y Black Star limpio el suelo con un poco de papel que hay había.

-¡Black Star!- la voz y los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Pronto entraría a la enfermería.

Me senté en la cama y le hice una seña a Black Star para que hiciera lo mismo. Se sentó junto a mí y entrelazo nuestra manos.

-¿me veo bien?-pregunte mientras me acomodaba el saco lo mas simétricamente posible.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto confundido.

-¿parece como si hubiera estado haciendo cosas pervertidas?- con un gran esfuerzo, Black Star, se rio por lo bajo.

-tienes toda la cara roja y te ves nervioso. Es como si tu rostro estuviera diciendo: "hice cosas pervertidas, ¡mírame!"- golpee a Black Star en la cabeza y él se rio más alto. -además, estuviste haciendo cosas pervertidas.

-eso no ayu…

-¡Black Star! Oh, aquí estas-la puerta se abrió y Tsubaki asomo su cabeza dentro de la habitación. Sonrió aliviada por haber encontrado a su técnico. Se sorprendió al verme, pero luego me sonrió amablemente.- creo que tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme a verlos juntos.

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki? ¿Para qué me buscabas?- Black Star se paró de la cama y Tsubaki entro a la habitación.

-bueno, ya son más de las seis y no regresabas a casa, así que me preocupe y supuse que estabas en el Shibusen y vine a buscarte- se hiso un corto silencio en el cual se escucho el estomago de Black Star rugir. Sonrió un poco avergonzado.

-bueno, creo que es hora de ir a comer-dijo alegre- ¿quieres venir Kid?- me pregunto animado.

-no puedo, lo siento. Lo más probable sea que Lizz y Patty me estén esperando para comer.

-siempre comes con ellas. ¡Come ahora conmigo!-dijo mientras hacia un puchero. Sonreí ligeramente.

-comeremos juntos el día de tus clases de reforzamiento.-conteste mientras me paraba de la cama y me dirigía a la puerta.

-¡eso es hasta el lunes!-protesto exaltado.

-Kid-kun ¿quieres que te acompañemos hasta tu casa?-estaba por negarme, pero Black Star me tomo del brazo y me saco de la enfermería a rastras.

-si le preguntas te dirá que no. ¡a este hay que llevárnoslo por la fuerza!- Tsubaki rio ligeramente.

Salimos del Shibusen y nos dirigimos a mi casa. El sol estaba amenazando con meterse y una ligera brisa revolvía nuestros cabellos.

-Kid-kun, estoy viendo mal o ¿traes aretes puestos?- me toque las orejas y ahí los sentí. Los dos pequeños aretes de oro que me habían regalado las Thompson. Me había olvidado completamente de ellos.

-¿ah? Si. Me los regalaron Lizz y Patty. Black Star me ayudo a ponérmelos.

-hubieras visto el alboroto que hiso, parecía una niñita-le comento Black Star a Tsubaki en tono de burla.

-¡era la primera vez que me perforaban las orejas! ¡y tú fuiste muy brusco!- Tsubaki sonrió amablemente.

-Kid-kun tiene razón. También fuiste muy brusco cuando me lo hiciste a mí.

-bueno, no soy un perforador de orejas profesional. Y aun siendo novato, lo hice bastante bien. Obvio, ¡soy quien superara a los dioses!- ya habíamos llegado a mi casa y nos detuvimos enfrente de la entrada.

-nos vemos mañana, Kid-kun- se despidió Tsubaki.

-adiós Kid- se despidió Black Star.

-adiós chic…- unos labios callaron mi despedida. Los labios de Black Star se habían puesto ligeramente sobre los míos y se separaron lentamente. Me sonroje de inmediato. Black Star sonrió y dio media vuelta para ir de regreso a su casa. Lo mire hasta que desapareció junto con Tsubaki.

-¡kya! ¡Un beso de despedida! ¡Qué romántico!-dijo Lizz desde la puerta. Me sonroje aun más.- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Entra a la casa que ya quiero comer!

-un "hola" seria más que suficiente

-para la próxima, llega temprano-me dirigí a la puerta sonrojado y sonriendo ligeramente. Deberás, ¿Cómo es que me había enamorado de ese ser?

-que aburrido estoy, tengo sueño- dijo Black Star acompañado de un bostezo gigantesco.

-te la pasaste durmiendo toda la clase, ¿Cómo puedes tener sueño?-pregunto incrédulo. Black Star cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y sonrió de manera superior.

-simplemente porque soy genial.-

Acabábamos de salir de nuestra tercera clase y no encontrábamos caminando por los pasillos tranquilamente. La mayoría de los estudiantes, se encontraban apurados para llegar al comedor y encontrar un buen lugar para sentarse.

Delante de nosotros, se encontraban Maka y Soul teniendo una pequeña discusión. En cuanto vi a Soul, me acorde de lo que me había dicho el día anterior en la enfermería y fruncí el ceño, molesto. También hoy en la mañana no se había comportado muy bien que digamos. En cuanto Black Star y yo llegamos al Shibusen (últimamente, Black Star, llega a mi casa en las mañanas para ir juntos a la escuela, junto con Tsubaki, Lizz y Patty) Soul empezó con la guerra. Saludo a Black Star como siempre lo hace y comenzó a absorberlo. Absorberlo en el sentido que, en la primera clase, no me pude sentar junto a el por qué Soul ya lo había hecho; y del otro lado estaba Tsubaki. Así que me resigne y me senté en otro lado. En la segunda clase fue igual, y en la tercera Black Star se quedo dormido. Soul sonreía victorioso.

-voy al baño-avise antes de llegar al comedor. Black Star se detuvo rápidamente.

-¿te acompaño?- negué con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no?-pregunto un poco molesto. Sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-tu ve a apartar una mesa. No tardo.- dicho esto, me dirigí al baño; dejando a un Black Star algo desconcertado.

Me quede parado, algo confundido, viendo como Kid desaparecía entre la multitud. Di un largo suspiro y entre al comedor.

En el día de hoy, Kid, había estado muy callado. Acaso ¿estaba molesto porque Soul se sentó junto a mí y el no? O ¿Por qué yo me senté junto a Soul y el no? No es que yo fuera un paranoico celoso pero, Kid y Soul se traían algo escondido. Y ¿si Kid ya no me amaba? Y ¿si Soul y Kid eran amantes? Ayer habían estado muy sospechosos en la enfermería. Tal vez Kid pensaba que ya no lo amaba. Desde que me le declare no le había dicho nada lindo, ni siquiera un "te quiero". Tal vez estaba sentido conmigo, tal vez quería que lo tratara diferente. Pero, ¡esas cosas no iban conmigo! Acaso, ¿mis acciones no eran suficientes?

-tendré que ser mas cursi-dije para mí mismo, pero Tsubaki lo hoyo y sonrió dulcemente.

-vaya, entonces si amas a Kid-kun- un ligero sonrojo apareció en mi rostro. Acaso ¿yo me acababa de sonrojar por un mortal como él?

-¿eh?-pregunte nervioso. Tsubaki rio por lo bajo. Solamente estábamos ella y yo en la mesa, los demás todavía seguían en la fila esperando su turno.

-sabes, es la primera vez que te veo así- Tsubaki tomo la manzana que se encontraba en su charola y la mordió delicadamente.

-¿e…eso crees?- pregunte avergonzado.

-sí. Últimamente te ha estado durmiendo tarde pensando en el, ¿verdad?- desvié la mirada de Tsubaki, tome mi tazón lleno de arroz y empecé a comer. ¿Cómo lo sabía?-yo creo que deberías de dejar de ser tan orgulloso y empezar a ser mas cariñoso con el- ella también pensaba lo mismo. Al parecer, las acciones no eran suficientes.

-gracias-dije con la boca llena de comida-lo tomare en cuenta- respondí después de haber tragado.

-hola chicos- saludo Lizz mientras se sentaba junto a Tsubaki. Patty llego sonriendo en forma de saludo y se sentó junto a su hermana.

-¿en donde esta Kid, Black Star?-pregunto Lizz distraídamente.

-en el baño- ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que Kid me dijo que iba al baño. ¿Diez minutos para ir al baño? Tal vez se había puesto a arreglar todo simétricamente.

-hola Maka, ¿y Soul?-no me había dado cuenta cuando Maka llego a la mesa. Se veía ligeramente irritada y parecía estar pensando en algo muy seriamente.- ¿Maka?- insistió Lizz.

-¿ah? Soul, no sé. Creo que se encuentra en el baño.- ¿en el baño?

Kid. Diez minutos. Baño. Soul.

-¿A dónde vas Black Star?-pregunto Tsubaki mientras veía como me alejaba de la mesa.

¿Qué era esa inseguridad que sentía? ¿Inseguridad? ¿Yo? ¿Celos? ¿Yo? Yo no podía tener celos. ¡Yo seré el tipo que superara a los dioses! Pero, si no estaba inseguro ni celoso ¿Por qué me dirigía al baño con tanta prisa?

Me detuve enfrente de la puerta. Dude por un momento. ¿Qué sería lo que vería ahí adentro? ¿Estaba listo para verlo? Pero ¿ver qué? Si hacia esto ¿significaba que no confiaba en Death the Kid? Negué energéticamente con la cabeza y empuje la puerta.

-Black Star- susurro Death the Kid horrorizado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era eso que estaba viendo? ¿Por qué el rostro de Soul y Death the Kid se encontraban tan cerca? ¿Por qué Death the Kid estaba acorralado contra la pared con Soul impidiéndole el paso enfrente del? ¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan rápido? ¿Por qué quería golpear a Soul en estos momentos?

Rápidamente, Death the Kid empujo a Soul y se acerco a mí, pero yo di un paso hacia atrás.

-Black Star, no es lo que parece- el rostro afligido de Death the Kid me hacía dudar. ¿Creerle? ¿Le creo a Death the Kid? El era a quien amaba ¿Cómo no le iba creer a la persona que amaba?

"Black Star, ¿vas a dejar que un mortal como él se burle de ti? Eres quien superara a los dioses, ¡no puedes dejar que nadie se burle de ti! ¡eres el mejor y no lo necesitas!"

-tienes que creerme- "¡no le creas! Solo se burla de ti."

-Soul y tu…

-¡Soul y yo no tenemos nada que ver!- "¡miente! ¡Se besaban y ahora lo niega desesperadamente! ¡Solo te utiliza! ¡Te engaña con tu mejor amigo!

Mir a Death the Kid a los ojos, parecía que decía la verdad.

"debo de confiar en la persona que amo; si no ¿Qué clase de Dios seria?

Mis pasos eran lentos y sordos. Ya no había gente en los pasillos. Todo estaba solo.

Empuje la puerta del baño con pesar. Estaba cansado. La noche anterior no había dormido bien por haber estado pensando en los problemas que el estúpido de Soul causaría. ¿Por qué no simplemente se rendía y aceptaba que Black Star era mío?

Ya había terminado de lavarme las manos, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

-hola Death the Kid-Soul se había recargado en la pared, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra, y sonreía burlonamente. Tenía ganas de meterle un buen puñetazo en la cara para que dejara de sonreír tan estúpidamente. Decidí ignorarlo.

-¡vaya! Acaso, ¿ya no me hablas? Sabes, me lo estas dejando todo muy fácil. Pensé que ibas a pelear mas-me dirigía a la puerta, cuando Soul me tomo del brazo y me acorralo contra la pared. Observe su rostro asimétrico.-tal parece que tu amor hacia Black Star no es tan fuerte como sueles decir.

-un asimétrico como tú no puede comprender el amor que siento hacia Black Star. Además, como ya te lo dije antes, el me ama a mí y no a ti. Así que ríndete. Solo tu juegas un juego que sabes que vas a perder.-Soul acerco su rostro tanto al mío que cualquiera que viera la escena, pensaría que nos estábamos besando.

-los juegos que yo juego, nunca los pierdo.

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?-Soul iba a decir algo, pero se cayó en cuanto escucho que la puerta del baño se abría.

-Black Star- susurre horrorizado en cuanto lo vi entrar al baño. En su rostro, vi claramente lo que estaba pensando. El creía que yo y Soul teníamos algo que ver. Creía que lo engañaba con su mejor amigo.

Empuje a Soul y lo aparte de mí. Me acerque a Black Star, pero el dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Black Star, no es lo que parece- dije con el corazón en la mano. ¡Tenía que creerme! Yo no lo engañaba con nadie. El era la única persona que amaba; y lo amaba tanto que no me importaba que no fuera simétrico. La simetría no me importaba si Black Star estaba a mi lado.

Las dudas empezaron a formarse en el rostro de Black Star. La comisura de sus labios estaba ligeramente hacia abajo. Verlo así me destrozaba el corazón.

-Soul y tu…

-¡Soul y yo no tenemos nada que ver!- más dudas. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Y si ¿Black Star dejaba de amarme? Todo era culpa de Soul. ¡Black Star nunca lo amaría! El me amaba a mí y a nadie más.

Black Star me miro a los ojos y su rostro se relajo un poco, tal vez, solo tal vez se empezaba a dar cuenta que le decía la verdad.

Me acerque dudoso a Black Star, esperando a que se alejara de mi de nuevo pero, esta vez, no fue así. No se movió. Otro pasó. Ya estaba enfrente de el.

-¿me crees?-pregunte con la voz ligeramente quebrada. Ahora mis labios eran los que se curvaban hacia abajo. Su mirada era fría e indescriptible.

-yo… te creo-dijo al fin. Sin dudar y sin pensar en las consecuencias, lo abrace. El se sorprendió.

-eres la única persona que amo, jamás te engañaría con nadie-le susurre al oído. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y me apretó fuertemente contra el suyo.

-lo sé- susurro mientras hundía su cabeza en hombro. Junto a nosotros paso Soul, hecho una furia.

-¿una misión?-pregunte un poco confundido.

-eso me dijo Shinigami-sama-respondió Black Star mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Caminábamos a paso lento por el pasillo que nos llevaría a la Death Room.

Era un poco extraño que mi padre nos haya asignado a una misión. Ya tenía tiempo que no íbamos a una. Desde que habíamos derrotado al kishin, todo se había vuelto mas relajado.

Mire a Black Star discretamente. Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel malentendido del baño. No habíamos vuelto a mencionar nada acerca del tema. Black Star seguía siendo el mismo presumido, ególatra, idiota y escandaloso que tanto quería. Su relación con Soul tampoco había cambiado. Todo seguía siendo igual. Era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sus besos, sus caricias tampoco habían cambiado. Todo esto me resultaba un poco sospechoso. Y ¿si había dejado de quererme? No podía darme el lujo de pensar en eso. Black Star era el tipo de personaba que afronta las cosas. Si el hubiera dejado de quererme, ya me hubiera dejado.

-¿Por qué esa mirada de preocupación?-pregunto Black Star sin voltear a verme.

-solo pensada-respondí calmado.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas, que hace que te preocupes tanto?- detuve mi marcha.

-¿crees que soy asimétrico?-Black Star se detuvo.

-si, si lo creo-dijo sonriendo. Lo mire enojado.

-eso no ayuda-Black Star se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo.

-¿esa es la razón por la cual estas preocupado?-pregunto mientras acariciaba mi pelo delicadamente.

-si. Soy asimétrico y no merezco el aprecio de nadie.

-Death the Kid, aunque seas la persona más asimétrica del mundo te amare. Asi que no te preocupes.-Black Star me tomo de la barbilla y se acerco a mi labios lentamente.

No me sentía bien mintiéndole, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que el no sospechara nada.

-¡Death the Kid! Maldito seas, ¡llevamos horas esperándote!- Lizz apareció y me separo de Black Star jalándome del cuello del saco.

-¡Lizz!- ¿Por qué siempre llegaba en los momentos más inoportunos?

-¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar el momento de este gran dios?- Lizz lo miro furiosa.

-no me interesa haber arruinado su momento romántico, Shinigami-sama nos espera. Asi que apúrate a caminar- Lizz comenzó a caminar, arrastrándome con ella. Ya que no me había soltado todavía. Black Star caminaba detrás de nosotros molesto.

¿Cuántos eran? ¿50? ¿80? ¿100? ¿200? El número no importaba. Tampoco importaba cuantas veces los mataras, aparecían más. No eran muy fuertes, pero si lo suficiente como para proteger al verdadero de nuestros ataques.

Mi padre nos había dicho que no era necesario hacer la resonancia de almas y por eso nos prohibió hacerla. Era la primera vez que hacia eso.

Pero, aunque estuviéramos luchando contra los clones de un kishin, no dejaba de pensar acerca de lo que paso en el baño y sus consecuencias.

-¡Kid! –La alerta de Lizz hiso que saliera de mis pensamientos y que pudiera matar al clon que estaba a punto de atravesarme con su catana.- ¡concéntrate en la pelea!

-¡eso hago!-dije mientras le disparaba a la masa de clones que se acercaba a mi de manera alarmante.

Maka se acerco a mí velozmente, esquivando algunos golpes y matando a algunos clones. En cuanto llego a mí, la masa de clones se multiplico y mis disparos no abastecían para tantos.

Maka giro a Soul entres sus manos, dio un salto y, de manea horizontal, partió por la mitad a una fila entra de clones.

Black Star se dio cuenta de que Maka estaba peleando junto conmigo, asi que decidió acercarse rápidamente a nosotros, desasiéndose de algunos clones en el camino.

Nos veíamos rodeados de ellos; ahora eran muchísimo mas clones, parecían sobrepasar los mil. Era como si fueran monstruos sedientos de sangre.

De repente, Maka se paro en seco y bajo la guardia.

-¡Maka!-grito Soul para que se defendiera. Uno de los clones estaba a punto de atravesar a Maka con su catana, pero Black Star llego en su defensa utilizando su *Kusarigama para partir en dos a los clones que se le acercaban.

-¿Qué paso Maka, por que te detuviste?-pregunte sin dejar de disparar.

-e encontrado al verdadero. Los clones tienen una imitación de alma para confundirá a aquellos que puedan verla, pero e sentido el alma del verdadero kishin y se encuentra entre sus clones.

-¿Cómo sabes que es el alma del verdadero kishin y no de un clon?- pregunto Soul.

-sus vibraciones son mucho mas fuertes que las otras.

-¿en donde se encuentra el kishin?

-acabo de perderlo. Si me concentro lo encontrare.

-no te preocupes, Kid y yo te protegeremos la espalda.- Maka cerro los ojos y empezó con la búsqueda del kishin.

Sin Maka peleando, empezaba a hacerse un poco pesado. Black Star había cambiado a Tsubaki a modo Sable Demoniaco. Mataba a los clones mas rápido pero, por uno que matara, tres nuevos aparecían. Teníamos que matar al original. Solo de esa forma evitaríamos ser aplastado por una avalancha de clones.

Uno de los clones se acercaba a Black Star blandiendo su catana para atravesarlo. Le dispare antes de que Black Star pudiera voltear para atacarlo.

No me gustaba para nada que Black Star estuviera en peligro, me ponía nervioso y no lograba concentrarme muy bien. Siempre estaba al pendiente para que nadie lo lastimara, aunque había cosas que no podía evitar.

-¡lo encontré!- aviso Maka mientras abría los ojos por fin.- es el que se encuentra hasta la ultima hilera siendo custodiado por cuatro de sus clones- mire hacia donde Maka nos había dicho y efectivamente se encontraba, al parecer, un clon siendo custodiado por cuatro.

-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allí?-pregunte al darme cuenta que el kishin se encontraba lejos de donde nosotros estábamos-no se si podría matarlo de un disparo desde aquí.

-¡este es un trabajo para el no.1!- dijo Black Star mientras corría en dirección hacia el kishin.

¡-Black Star no!-grite para detenerlo, pero fue en vano.

Black Star pasaba entre la masa de clones con dificultad. Aunque fuera rápido, ellos eran más.

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Modo Shuriken!-

-¡Hi!- cuando Black Star se encontraba ya un poco mas cerca del kishin, dio un gran salto; pero los clones se dieron cuenta de que el verdadero iba a ser atacado.

Black Star lanzo a Tsubaki en dirección al verdadero, pero este esquivo el ataque.

Black Star descendía lentamente hacia la multitud de clones que lo esperaban para matarlo.

-¡No!- grite eufórico. Black Star cayó. Tenia que salvarlo. Corrí hacia donde estaba el, pero ya había llegado alguien a protegerlo. Ese alguien había cubierto a Black Star con su propio cuerpo. Siendo el que recibiera los golpes.

Black Star caía. Caía hacia el peligro. No podía. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que protegerlo. Protegerlo del peligro

-¡No!-grito alguien. Tal vez era el. El que me había arrebatado a Black Star, el que me había quitado su cariño.

No dude. No pensé. Solo actué.

No supe cuando ni como. Solo recuerdo que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba en el suelo encima de Black Star, abrazándolo para que nadie lo lastimara. No importaba si moría, mientras el estuviera, yo haría lo que fuera.

-¡Soul!-grito Maka horrorizada.

-yo te cubro la espalda. Ve y mata al kishin.-le susurre a Black Star. Observe como la sangre que escurría por mi frente le caía a Black Star en pequeñas gotitas. Mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido.

-Soul….- Black Star me miro preocupado.

-no seria para nada cool si no pudiera proteger a mi mejor amigo-saque mi brazo guadaña y deje libre a Black Star. No vi que paso después. Solo me concentre en la pelea.

Dolor. Sangre. Golpes. Sudor. Entumecimiento. Eso sentía. No podía, ya no podía. Escuchaba a lo lejos disparos. Era el de nuevo. Caí de rodillas. Se lanzaron sobre mí. Ya no sentía. No había nada. Vacio. Habían desaparecido. Black Star lo había matado…

Soul se levanto, saco su brazo guadaña y comenzó a pelear. Dejándome libre el paso.

Me levante rápidamente y brinque para poder quedar frente al kishin.

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Modo Sable Demoniaco!

-¡Hi!- Tsubaki había chocado contra un árbol y estaba cerca de mi. Asi que no tardo en llegar hasta mi mano.

No sabia cual era el verdadero, ya que los cincos posibles kishin se habían puesto en fila para confundirme.

Comencé a pelear con los cinco a la vez. No eran muy fuertes. Acabe con uno y luego con otro. Ya no salían mas clones. Tal vez el kishin se encontraba débil.

Uno de los clones me lastimo el brazo con su catana, mientras yo peleaba con otro. Divise al original rápidamente. Era el que menos peleaba.

En un giro rápido, le enterré el Sable al que me había lastimado el brazo. Y con un movimiento de muñeca, degollé al otro. Solo quedaba uno. Lo tome por el cuello y lo levante.

-eres débil. Por eso te escondes detrás de tus clones. No eres rival para alguien tan big como yo- le enterré el Sable directo al corazón. Los disparos de Death the kid me hicieron recordar que yo no era el único que había estado peleando. Deje a Tsubaki y me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde estaba Soul. Este se encontraba bañado en sangre y parecía haber perdido el conocimiento. Me arrodille junto a el y lo tome lo mas delicadamente que pude entre mis brazos.

-soul…-susurre.

-Bl…..ack…St….ar….- dijo mi nombre dificultosamente. Penas y podía respirar.-yo….te….

-no hables- Maka llego rápidamente y también se arrodillo junto a Soul.

-¡idiota!- dijo entre sollozos. Soul sonrió un poco.

Mire a Soul triste y enojado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? No tenia que haberse sacrificado por mí. Yo podía haberlo hecho solo.

Lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo, Soul levanto su brazo y poso su mano contra mi mejilla.

-yo….te….-su mano cayo y Soul no pudo terminar su frase.

En mi mejilla había quedado la marca de sus dedos llenos de sangre. La sangre de mi mejor amigo que había hecho todo por protegerme, sin importar las consecuencias.


End file.
